The Vampire Child
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Cirque Du Freak's been rumbled. Gavner Evra Darren Mr Crepsley are on the run and come across a small town called Swindon where they're going to stay for longer than average. But things change when Darren meets a girl thats majorly important to Crepsley
1. Chapter One

Bearing in mind that I've only read up to The Vampire Prince and only own the first five books (so I only know that Darren is going to be killed after Kurda's murdered Gavner), I want to see how this goes. If any of you tell me that I should read the rest first, please – _you_ just read _this_ first.

Darren is meant to be unspoiled as he is, a half-blood teen. Not a Prince, or not belonging to a clan about to go into a war with the vampaneze. Harkat didn't jump in to save Darren in the Blooded Boars Trial and Darren passed the Trials. I don't know what his fourth trial was (_is_) but I'll make do!

Gavner isn't dead, neither has Darren met Kurda. It's just Gavner, Darren, Evra and Mr Crepsley on the road – okay? Now I've got that through – I hope you like it!

I own only myself (confusing or what?), Martha, Natasha Gray, Tom Gray and Millie Gray.

* * *

**The Vampire Child, Chapter One**

Darren lifted his head, only half conscious that he'd hit it on the way up. The metal roof of the van didn't hurt exactly, but it annoyed him. Gavner spun round to check on him, winked, and turned back to the road. The sun was setting speedily and so far the vampires had only endured half an hour of sunlight. Mr Crepsley was already fanning his face and grumbling about leaving so early.

Evra looked up at Darren and smiled. "You all right, Darren?" he asked, trying his best to act normal. Darren's heart gave a jolt as he stared at his ex-best friend, and he would've blinked back tears if it hadn't been for the roughness and toughness the Trials had put him through. The Aquatic Maze, The Path of Needles, The Hall of Flames, The Blooded Boars and his last trial – fighting Arra on the bars, except this had had an added catch. Only a vampire would have survived the drop beneath the bars.

Darren nodded at his friend. Poor Evra. It was hard for him to make an effort. His instincts told him Darren was younger, his brain even said so, but his heart told him it was still the best friend he'd had twenty years ago. Evra was in his thirties, even though he still looked young – maybe not as young as he used to, but the effect of his scales and long yellowy/green hair made him look like he'd bathed in a pool of acid. Not that he was missing any body parts or anything – he looked the same colour as chlorine.

_Nearly there_… Darren kept thinking, wiping sweat from his forehead. The last town had almost caught hold of the four runaway freaks. Cirque Du Freak had been rumbled BIG time – and who's fault but Darren's? Mr Tall had been taken into custody and Gavner had come to collect the half-blood, the snake man and the vampire. They were heading to a town that was trying to make it big as a city, somewhere in Wiltshire – about an hours drive from London – and the way was slow. The motorway was packed with cars, already after thirty minutes in the van (!) and as Darren looked out of the driver's window, he saw that the sun had finally gone down.

Mr Crepsley sighed and relaxed, dropping his hand to his side. "This is the time of day I'm used to." He smiled. Gavner nodded wholeheartedly and let out a whistle through his teeth. Evra bowed his head, his hair shading his face so his expression was unreadable.

Darren, sixteen by a vampire's count, had grown. His hair had grown down to just below his ears, turning a more chestnut brown. He'd been relieved when it had grown back after his third trial. He'd started shaving and his voice had gone much deeper. He was the same height as Mr Crepsley and Evra, and he wasn't as stubborn as he used to be. In fact, to his horror, he'd realised he'd started extending his sentences and using complicated words like the vampire did.

The van darted past a sign on the road reading: _You are now entering SWINDON_, and Darren let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "We're here boys!" Gavner chuckled, speeding the car up when the path before them had cleared and other cars had gone off the dual carriageway. Darren and Evra had voted for Swindon, being the best choice for a town and not being far away. They were to stay there for a year – which was a definite change (usually it was only a few days in each town) and Darren was going to work, as was Evra. The two couldn't fall under the same old 'brother' routine any more – seeing as Evra could pass as his father – so Evra was to stay with Gavner. The four were to go into pairs and get a flat each somewhere in an area called 'Old Town' – once the centre of the town (which had since moved further down the hill and road).

On their way down, both Evra and Darren leant over the vampires' shoulders, looking out of the window. Having being sat for a long time on benches in the back of the Transit van Gavner had rented, they were glad to be up and about – getting the aching feeling out of their legs. They passed a restaurant called _The Sun Inn_ and then a large water park called _Coate Water_. The lake and woodland had only been concealed by the giant hill that hid the landscape, and around there were houses littering the street.

They drove on. The road map Mr Crepsley had on his lap told them they were in a section of the town called: _Lawns_, and they saw why. There was a wood not far from where they were, named so. At the end of the road of houses was a roundabout, which spun off to the left as _Pipers Way_ and to a large hotel called _The Marriott_. The direction they were heading cut right past and into _Old Town_.

Evra and Darren were both lurched upwards as Gavner drove down a smaller hill than that of _Coate Water_, and on the right was a church. The graves made Darren feel out of place – even if he'd seen his fair share of coffins it didn't mean he was any happier about passing a graveyard. He didn't like death. An image flashed through his mind of vampires holding up their hands and touching their minds eye and eyelids. _The death's touch…_

"You didn't take the turning, Gavner." Mr Crepsley snorted, brandishing the map. Gavner scowled. "You're my map reader, Larten." He frowned, going down to the bottom of the hill to the roundabout. That was one thing Darren noticed about Swindon – so many roundabouts.

It didn't take long to arrive where they were supposed to. The block of flats were very nice, compared with the other buildings they'd been offered around Swindon, and were obviously newly built. Outside was a car park and a path that lead to the shops, opposite was a Chinese restaurant, a bar, a salon and a chemist.

Gavner walked up to the door of the block labelled '1'. Darren looked around – thinking it looked almost exactly like the Square, where he'd met Debbie Hemlock. It was almost like the flats were the hotel. "Hello, my name's Gavner Purl – I rented a flat for my brother and I."

A woman had appeared, with black hair down to her shoulders. She had warm, dark eyes, and looked a bit like Melanie Sykes from _Today with Des and Mel_. "Oh, hi! You're the new guys. Uhm, I've never dealt with new people before but oh well." She disappeared behind the door for a second and came back with a notepad, a pencil in her mouth. "Yes, I have a _Purl_ listed and a _Crepsley_."

Gavner nodded and smiled. "We arrived together. This is Evra, my brother, and this is Darren – my friends' son." The woman's eyes flicked over Darren, and then her gaze turned on Mr Crepsley, who was smiling broadly. It was the first time Darren had seen him out of red, but he'd still refused to wear jeans.

"Hello – I'm Larten Crepsley. I rented a room here too."

"Yes, you're both listed. Come in – my husband and I will help you with your things in a minute." Gavner hardly blinked, even though they all knew they'd hardly packed anything. Suddenly, as the woman began to open the door she paused and slapped her forehead, scolding herself. "Silly me, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Natasha Gray. I'm on the first floor. You'll be on the second," she nodded at Gavner, "and you're on the third, okay?" she told Mr Crepsley.

"If you're on the first floor then shouldn't you answer to newcomers?" Darren asked, curious. Natasha laughed. "I forgot to say we haven't had any new guys in our flat – they're automatically given the other flats, don't ask me why. You're the first."

"Oh," Darren smiled, politely, and followed Natasha up the stairs. Mr Crepsley followed behind and then so did Evra and Gavner.

* * *

"Thank you but we won't need help with our luggage – we're quite capable."

"Are you sure?" Tom, Natasha's husband, asked. Evra nodded fervently and leant on the van, slinging a hand over his shoulder, pointing with his thumb at the doors. "It'll be a piece of cake – we didn't bring much."

"What about clothes? Sure the flats are already kitted out, but…"

"We'll manage," Darren grinned. Tom shrugged and stepped back in the house. Mr Crepsley made sure that Tom and Natasha couldn't see and that no one else was on the street before removing his coffin from the back of the van. For once, it hadn't made Darren uneasy to have it travelling in the back with him. He went over, knowing his chores when he saw them. Evra got out Gavner's and the two walked single file as they pushed through the open doors of the flats and walked up the stairs as quietly as they could manage without having the Grays run out to see them carry coffins upstairs. _How would they explain that away_?

When everything was upstairs, in the right rooms and sorted, Mr Crepsley decided to get some late sleep. So did Darren and the two said goodnight to Gavner and Evra before going to there rooms.

"How are you, Darren?" Mr Crepsley asked, settling down in his coffin. His bedroom door was open, as was Darren's, and the half-blood was undressing in the other room. "Fine. Why do you ask?" Darren replied, slipping into some pyjamas he'd bought before arriving here. Mr Crepsley ran his fingers along his scar and sighed. "You just seem… quiet."

"I'm growing up," Darren shrugged, clambering into his bed. To his relief, he found it was a cabin bed – not like the hammocks he was used to, but still elevated. Mr Crepsley smiled and pulled the coffin lid over his head. _He'd waited two decades to hear that…_

* * *

"I could do some work in the reception and maybe assist in… _making coffee_?" Darren put in hopefully, lacing his voice with desperation. He didn't want to make it look like he needed a job – because technically, he didn't – but it would help to get away from the vampire's beck and call if he were at work. The man opposite him laughed and showed him the door. "Sorry son. We've got no vacancies – I'll let you know if we have any gaps." Darren frowned. The guy hadn't even got his address or number – so how could he contact him?

"Thank you," he replied, even though he knew it came out forced. Darren was out of the building and before he knew it he was sat outside on a bench, his head bowed.

"Having work trouble?" Darren looked up abruptly and found his eyes level with a pair of twinkling blue eyes, glinting in the afternoon sun. Darren opened his mouth to reply but the person laughed and straightened up, eyeing him up and down. It was a girl. Her hair was a chestnut brown colour (dyed) and she had blonde hair hanging lower at the back. It was feathered around her face, layered in spots around her shoulders. She had lips that complimented the rest of her face and tanned skin (even though Darren found out later that she was olive-skinned and not just back from a holiday).

Darren got a sinking feeling in his stomach – he felt like he was being sucked into a wormhole. It was a deeper impact than when he'd met Debbie on the streets, it was such a shock he started stammering. "Uh, uhm… y-yes… I- uh…" The girl laughed again and tossed her hair over her shoulder, behind her ears. "Hi, my name's Hannah." She smiled, holding out her hand. Darren shook it, and was relieved that she was taking hold of the conversation. "I'm Darren. Darren Shan." He told her. The minute those words tumbled out of his mouth, he regretted it instantly.

Her face went pale. Her pupils widened. She started shaking in her little cowboy boots. It gave Darren a moment to catch his bearings and check what she was wearing. She wore a brown skirt with tights and boots, with a large belt and green shirt. She was wearing a darker brown jacket – the same colour as her hair – and a green hat. Darren was snapped back to reality when her mouth dropped open.

"D-Darren Sh-Shan?" _Oh God. _He thought, exasperated. His eyes switched to the _WHSmith_ bag in her hands. _Oh God no, she doesn't read my books…_ "No…" she choked out, leaning in closer, holding her breath. "The books said the names had been changed… you don't _exist_…" she hissed, terrified. Or at least, that's what Darren _thought_.

"You're _real_?" she screeched happily, bending down and pulling him into a hug. Darren was so startled that he froze all over. It had never happened before. Not many people actually read his books – they were too new – and if they heard his name then they just supposed it was a coincidence.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, and then realised what she was doing. She seemed almost as scared as she had before and she pulled backwards, gasping. "Sorry…" she apologized, turning away. Suddenly, Darren realised that she couldn't leave - she _couldn't_! He wouldn't let her go, if he did… He grabbed her hand. "Wait," he told her.

Hannah stopped, but she shook with each breath. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone…"

"How can you tell?" Darren whispered. Hannah stopped and stared at him in confusion. Darren backtracked and narrowed his eyes. "What I mean is - you just told me what I wanted to hear – yet how did you know I _was_ real? _Why_? I don't understand…" there was something about the girl he couldn't quite place. He gazed down at her fingers – they were French-manicured.

"Look – I love your books okay? I love _vampires_ in general." She looked up and down the street, saw nobody was about and turned back to him. "Are the others real?" she asked. Darren laughed and sat back, feeling in control once again. "Kurda – no, Arra – yes, Mr Crepsley – yes, Gavner, Evra, Sam, R.V, Debbie – yes."

"And the names? Did you change them?" Hannah asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. Darren shook his head and looked at her in the face, breaking his gaze. He couldn't stare at her for long enough – something about her made her seem… _forbidden_.

"How old are you?" he asked. Hannah crossed her legs and smiled, cheekily. "Sixteen."

"You aren't!" Darren gasped, but she'd already thrown an I.D card at him from her pocket. Sure enough, she was sixteen. She looked older.

"I'm sixteen, too," he told her, smiling, and almost as if he had to – he held up his hands to show her his scars. She blinked when she saw them, but just shrugged. "I know," she grinned, reaching out to touch them. Darren didn't even shudder when she did, and he felt elated – as if he was soaring high in the sky. He didn't care that he hardly knew this girl, and nor did _she_ care. Hannah felt like she already knew him, she'd read his books – what else was there to know?

"I made most of that stuff up, you know." Darren put in, his eyes twinkling. Hannah shrugged and sat, staring at him. There was one thing that was rolling around on the tips of each of their tongues, and they didn't know how to say it – didn't even know why they had to say it. Simultaneously, they muttered: "What now?" Hannah turned away, blushing and Darren bowed his head. The only other girl he'd felt this way for was Debbie – and this was a shock reaction that made it ten times superior.

"I can help you get a job if you want." Hannah smiled, brushing her hair back. Darren raised his eyes, his head still facing the floor. "Thanks, Han." He grinned.

Hannah stood up and Darren followed. "I'm working in a shop in the meantime. It's good to get some odd cash here and there." She told him, leading him into the centre of town. Darren nodded and found himself looking her up and down as she led the way. "Hannah…" he choked out, not really caring if she didn't hear him. "Yes?" she replied, turning around, flashing a smile over her shoulder. Darren's insides melted and he found words hard to form.

"Do you… Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, praying that he didn't sound… well, as if he were begging. Hannah went pale and turned back around, her pace speeding up. "Well… no, not _really_…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Darren's eyebrows shot up but he said nothing. It basically meant yeah, she was forbidden.

After a moments silence – they were stood outside a building named _WHSmith_ and Darren clicked when he matched her bag to the shop. "You work here?" Hannah nodded and walked in, pausing before reaching for Darren's hand and tugging him in. Sparks shot up and down their bodies when they touched but they couldn't bring themselves to talk to each other. Hannah lead him right through to the back of the shop, where the books were.

Darren let out a laugh when they passed a row of books that looked oddly familiar – _The Darren Shan Saga_ – and Hannah grinned. Opposite the teenage section was a desk labelled '_Inquiries_' – it was this desk that Hannah went behind. "I'll be back in a sec." She told him, and went through a door on the right, which Darren presumed was the stock cupboard (staff only).

When she came back, she was dressed in a blue pinstriped shirt with WHSmith written on it, and black work trousers. She beamed and stood behind the desk. "Martha will be here soon and you can ask for a job if you want. Oh and Darren…" "Mm?" "Pretend you've never read your books."

"Martha, this is Darren. He's looking for a job here – on the inquiries desk with me." Hannah told the brown haired woman. She looked in her late-twenties, and she wore glasses. She was petite and had freckles, making her look just like a schoolgirl. Martha nodded and held out her hand to Darren. He shook it. "Well, do you like books Darren?" she asked, smiling. Darren caught Hannah's eye and nodded, fervently. "I love them," he told the woman.

Martha nodded. "The pay isn't much but it's better than pocket money." She grimaced. Darren shrugged. "That's fine." He turned to Hannah and she held up four fingers. "An hour," she mouthed. Martha turned to the girl on the desk and grinned. "You're back from your lunch-break early, Hannah."

"You said if I did overtime you'd let me have a book." Hannah grinned. Darren felt warm inside. He knew what book she had her eye on. _His story_. Martha nodded and turned to Darren. "I don't think anyone loves books more than Hannah. Except their authors of course," Darren grinned. "Of course,"

"Well Darren I'll take you on. You look okay for the job. You can start now if you're that desperate. Help Hannah with the inquiries – that door there leads to the stock room, if the book the customer wants isn't on display you can check on the computer to see if it's in the storeroom or order it. Hannah will help you with taking the money and using the machine – won't you?" she directed the last bit at Hannah. The girl nodded and beamed. "I'll leave you to it then." Martha winked, heading off in the direction of the checkouts.

* * *

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, Darren."

"She talked to me first – and besides I got a job, didn't I? _And_ a friend."

"_Girlfriend_ more like," Gavner snorted, laughing. Evra mumbled something, making Gavner blush. He was implying something about an ex-girlfriend who was very fond of terrible underwear. Mr Crepsley sighed and put his arm on Darren's shoulder.

"I just worry about you Darren. You're like a son to me…" Darren gulped, nodded and went into his room as quick as lightning. He probably couldn't have gone faster if he flitted – which he couldn't (he wasn't a vampire). Why was everyone being so overprotective of him? Was it because Mr Crepsley was scared he would leave?

* * *

"Hi is D-? Whoa…" Evra narrowed his eyes at the human girl on the doorstep. Her hand was in midair after just ringing for the third floor and she was staring up at Evra in disbelief. "_Evra_…" she whispered, excitement rippling through her. "Uhm… I, uh, came to see Darren…" she mumbled, jerking her clothes in the way girls do when they're embarrassed. Evra nodded and called up the stairs. "Darren!" Hannah was staring at his yellow hair with the green strands, his bare chest covered in scales. She was so taken aback that she didn't notice when Mr Crepsley came out behind Darren, standing and watching on the second floor steps.

Darren ran down the stairs and told Evra to go back up. "Come in," he smiled, opening the door wider. Hannah was trying to get her breath back and she stepped in, looking about, her eyes wide. Natasha and Tom were out with their baby daughter, Millie, shopping.

"It's nice," Hannah grinned. Darren nodded, red in the cheeks, and led her upstairs – past Gavner's floor and up to where he stayed with the vampire. Mr Crepsley had since disappeared into the second floor apartment and Darren was relieved. Hannah hadn't seen him; otherwise she'd have probably fainted.

"This is my flat – well… _our_ flat." Darren put in, embarrassed. Hannah nodded and looked around. It was quite modern; the side of the wall that had the window was red-bricked and had a fireplace, a porthole window hanging on the right. The rest of the room was cream - warm and friendly - and she couldn't believe a vampire lived there.

"So, uh, what did you want?" Darren asked, trying to control his face. "Huh?" Hannah was distracted by Mr Crepsley's open bedroom door and she was staring at the coffin on the floor, eager to go and check it out. "Did you wanna talk?" Darren tried again. This time she turned to him and shrugged.

"I came to see you." She sighed. Darren nodded and sat down on the cream leather sofa. Hannah followed suit and brushed at it delicately with her fingertips. "I've got exactly the same one at home," she smiled, snuggling up to the material, relaxing. Darren had his eyes on her and he was frantic to change the subject – even though he had no idea why.

"Hannah… you know you said you didn't 'really' have a boyfriend… well, what did you mean?" Hannah froze up and turned on him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Darren shrugged, even though his expression faltered and he had to lower his eyes. Hannah sighed. "I mean, I've only just broke up with my boyfriend – and you were a stranger. I didn't want to… well…"

"I know," Darren replied, quickly. He knew it went deeper than that, and he was afraid of having a girl crying in his arms. "It's okay," Mr Crepsley appeared in the doorway, making Darren jump. Hannah looked at the vampire but said nothing, her eyes switching to the scar on his left cheek and then to his crop of orange hair. "You must be Hannah." Mr Crepsley smiled, warmly, walking over to the two of them. Hannah nodded and stood up, grinning. "That's me. Another reader of your assistant's books." She put in. Darren sniggered.

The vampire's eyes flicked to the girl's eyes and then the rest of her. Darren could see his eyes widen when he began to see the girl properly. "Would you excuse me and Darren for a minute, I… need to speak with him." Mr Crepsley said. Alarm bells went off in Darren's head but Hannah merely smiled and sat down again. "That's fine."

"Put the TV on if you want," Darren told her, following Mr Crepsley into the kitchen.

As soon as the door was shut, tears brimmed in Mr Crepsley's eyes and he pounded the marble top counter furiously. He was panting and his face was pale. Darren had never seen the vampire so wound up. "Wh-What's wrong?" he spluttered, running to his master's side in confusion. Mr Crepsley shot his hand out, signifying for him to stop and kept repeating "Her eyes… her eyes…"

Darren frowned and stepped backwards. "What is it? Is she a vampire hunter or something?" he spat, sarcastically. Mr Crepsley let out a laugh, which sounded awful when it was strained and muffled with sobs. "No… no, no, Darren, you're wrong…"

"What is it then? Why are you getting so -?"

"She's…" Mr Crepsley stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sure of it. Every part of her yells at me 'Arra' and her eyes… her eyes…" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Darren shrieked, terrified that the girl was on the other side of the door, listening.

Mr Crepsley composed himself and wiped his eyes, taking another deep, steadying breath. "Darren… I don't know how to tell you this…"

Darren stepped backwards in shock and surprise when he heard the next words that tumbled out of the vampire's mouth. "She's my blood-daughter."


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, now I've read The Vampire Prince! Yes! And right here I'd like to save a space just for Arra…

God, I miss her. I can't believe she died! And poor Mr Crepsley! What will he do? That was like – his wife!

Anyhow, I will include that she's dead in here. Darren isn't a prince, and as I said before – everything's the same. I only own the Grays, Martha, any extras and myself. R &R! Oh, and if I seem bigheaded using myself in this story – I'm sorry okay? I'm trying to be as honest as possible. This Hannah doesn't look like me but she has my personality. Besides, I'm not sixteen yet. So when I say myself – I don't really mean it (if that makes sense). She's not me really, just a girl called Hannah. Oh and I changed my mind (LOL), Darren _is_ a prince in this. Oh and did it say what colour eyes Arra had? Cause I've just made a BIG mess if she hasn't got blue eyes – or does Mr Crepsley have blue eyes. AGH!

* * *

**The Vampire Child, Chapter Two**

"What do you mean your 'blood-daughter'?" Darren asked, shaking in confusion. "You mean she's an old assistant? Or you blooded her, what?" he asked. Mr Crepsley shook his head and looked out of the window, resting against the kitchen cabinets.

"No, Darren. I mean that she's a relative of mine." He told his assistant, cringing inside. Darren's eyebrows shot up and he stepped forward, as close as he could without having to be warded off by the vampire. "B-But… you – you're a vampire. You can't have children… I don't understand."

Mr Crepsley snorted. "Neither do I. Neither do I…" he trailed off and stared at the kitchen door. Darren could imagine the cogs turning in his mind. "Remember when I told you about Arra being…" Mr Crepsley gulped at the mention of her name and looked heavenward, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Darren nodded, remembering how he teased his mentor about having Arra for a wife once.

"Well… she… we…" the vampire took a deep breath and held his head in his hands. "She became pregnant, Darren. It was one of the reasons why I left Council before I was voted Prince. We… we left Vampire Mountain and knew that no one could know about the baby because somehow the vampaneze would find out…"

"I can't believe this," Darren breathed, sitting down on a kitchen stool. Mr Crepsley laughed and bowed his head. "It's true. We gave the child, a boy, to a human family and left. Over the years I kept track of my family tree…"

"So what is she to you? How can you say she's your daughter?" Darren screeched. "_Blood_-daughter Darren. It doesn't make sense but Mr Tiny came to Council one year, after the message of the Vampaneze Lord, and told us of The Vampire Child that was to be born. If she were alive before the war started then the vampires would be saved.

"He told us that she would be born to vampire parents, yet come along the family tree after five generations, so she would be the vampire's great-great-granddaughter. The other four generations were to be male.

"I watched my family grow over the years. My child, my grandchild, my great grandchild. I never for the life of me thought anything of it – they were all boys. Then," he nodded towards the front room. "Hannah was born,"

"How can you be sure?"

"I tracked her father down, saying I was an old relative – distant – and we kept in touch. He told me of her, her brother, and her half brothers. (Her parents are separated). Mr Tiny said that the blood of the vampires were passed on to each child, getting stronger in each generation until the fifth was a complete vampire… with all the benefits of a human. She could walk in the light, drink blood and go without it. She would have tough skin and age either at the human or vampire rate. She'd be unstoppable – like a Vampire Lord."

"_Lady_, you mean." Darren was smiling slightly now, thinking about the girl with the blue eyes and brown hair. He remembered, briefly, the way he'd craved for Debbie. But now… this was completely different.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Mr Crepsley smiled. "If she were to be found out by the Princes," Darren coughed and looked around the room. "Excusing you Darren. If _Paris_ found out about her then he'd keep her locked up in Vampire Mountain and I've a feeling that the vampaneze would find out."

"That's stupid! Paris wouldn't tell them!"

"Of course Paris wouldn't but it would be a great achievement for us vampires. After Council… who knows? Someone could get cornered by a vampaneze and then they could let it slip,"

"You really believe this don't you?" Darren lowered his eyes, shuffling his feet. Mr Crepsley looked up, nodded and sighed. "Darren, I'm sure of it. She looks so much like Arra I…"

"Only her eyes…" Darren began but he cut off. Her face was like Arra's but he chose not to see it. Hannah was so fragile – she wasn't like Arra and he didn't want her to be. She wasn't the sort of person to knock him clean off the bars, she was the kind of person you took bowling and thrashed them at it – and bought them a present after to say sorry. Darren realised that he'd just described Hannah in the only way possible. She masked herself behind her popular girl, beauty-queen face, and made a show of herself. In actual fact, she wasn't popular at school and believed she was ugly.

Hannah was the modest type who could see no wrong in anyone – who trusted everyone but went with her better judgement. She was the smartest person Darren had ever met, even though sometimes she seemed to have no common sense. Like the smartest, _dumbest_ person. She got hyper really easily and was ordinary – even though she _loved_ vampires. Hannah would act all dark and go deep in some conversations, but she wasn't likely to start voodoo – even though she was a white witch. No… Darren couldn't call her normal… she was the strangest person he'd ever met, but also the nicest. He was surprised that he knew so much about her after only a day, but he clicked with her just as if they were pieces of a puzzle that fit together.

"If I'm not mistaken – you are quite smitten with her." Mr Crepsley grinned, staring at Darren. He snapped out of his trance immediately and started spluttering a negative, going towards the door. Mr Crepsley laughed, opened a cupboard and took out a vial of blood. Darren opened the door and stepped into the front room – but Hannah wasn't there.

He froze and looked about in a daze. She wasn't on the sofa, or in any of the other rooms. Not the bathroom, any of the bedrooms or the dining room. She'd disappeared.

"Darren? Darren what is it?" Mr Crepsley called from the kitchen, seeing his assistant running about, panicking. "Hannah's gone!" he cried. "I'd have thought she'd have said goodbye… I'm looking for her downstairs." Darren disappeared down the stairs, shaking for reasons he couldn't explain. He had a bad feeling… a _very_ bad feeling…

* * *

Hannah crossed her legs and looked towards the kitchen, curious. She could hear raised voices but she couldn't make out what was being said. She was eager to go and eavesdrop but she respected privacy – especially where vampires were concerned. She sighed and turned the TV on. _The Simpsons_ were on, and she knew it was Darren's favourite (as said in book three). She smiled to herself. He hadn't really had to tell her much of how he'd been blooded – she already knew. Why couldn't she meet a guy like that all the time? Why couldn't everyone just read a book and have the boys just jump out and automatically take you around town on a date? Why couldn't you read _The Vampire Diaries_ by L. J. Smith and immediately afterwards go to town and have Stefan Salvatore take you out to dinner? _Because life's not like that…_

Hannah's head shot up as the doorbell went. Someone was calling from downstairs. She expected Evra to go down and open the door as he had for her but she heard nothing from downstairs. He'd probably just been in this flat at the time… Hannah got up and opened the door, staring out down the corridor. No movements downstairs. Gavner and Evra were probably watching TV.

She sighed and started walking down. Maybe it was the Grays that lived on the first floor – Darren had told her about them. Maybe they'd forgotten their keys. Or maybe it's Mr Tall… or Harkat or Seba Nile… or… Hannah's mind worked furiously and she ran the last leg of the stairs, wondering whether it was one of Darren's fantastical characters… only to open the door and have her jaw drop.

"You must be Hannah," the figure grinned. Hannah's eyes ran their course up and down his body. He was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt, trousers and shoes. His hair was blonde and for an instant she had the strangest feeling he was Kurda. But Kurda wouldn't have been this colour… and Darren had said he'd made Kurda up. Another name popped to mind and that name was _Murlough_. The stranger had purple skin and his eyes, lips and fingernails were the colour of blood.

Hannah screamed.

* * *

"I heard a scream downstairs and went to check, but there was no one there. Are you sure she's gone, Darren?" Evra said, staring at his friend, hard. Darren's throat had closed up at the mention of a scream. "_Darren_?"

"Did you see anyone in the street?"

"No, I told you – no one was there. Why?" Darren didn't want to say it. His conversation with Mr Crepsley had been quite loud - she could have heard and bolted. But the window in the kitchen had been open, and maybe someone _outside_ had heard. Maybe she…

The doorbell rang, simultaneously, for both floors and Evra looked inside his door at the alarm system. He scowled and shut it. "Let's go get it," he told Darren, not checking to see if the younger boy was following him downstairs.

"Finally! You answered…" Tom was on the doorstep, Natasha behind with Millie in her arms. The two were red and panting, frantic – eyes wild. They looked like they'd just run the marathon. Evra hid his chest behind the door (he hadn't told them about his scales) and Darren stared at them soundlessly.

"What is it?" Evra asked, fidgeting uncomfortably. What could possibly be this important that they'd be this tired out, just to get here? "We saw a girl answer the door for you… we were at the end of the square… we saw a guy drag her off."

Darren's face went pale and his eyes widened. "W-What did he look like?" he demanded. Millie started crying and Natasha held onto her tighter. "We saw her scream… this guy had blonde hair… he had the strangest face. I think it was face paint…"

Darren's insides ran cold. "P-Purple?" he managed to spit out, tears threatening to pour down his face. Tom nodded, violently, and slumped against the wall, taking deep breaths. "Who was she anyway?" he asked.

Evra looked at Darren, speechless. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Darren's bottom lip quivered. "_My girlfriend_…" he whispered. Evra opened his mouth to say something, but instead he tightened his grip on Darren.

* * *

"No vampaneze… no people with marks… no Hannah. Darren, are you sure about this?" Gavner asked, driving down a side alley. Mr Crepsley's head was bowed. He was trying to locate any vampaneze. It was impossible – he wasn't _that_ powerful. He kept thinking that if he was a fertile vampire then maybe he was a telepath as well. Darren didn't have the heart to tell him to stop – maybe he was grieving as well.

"The Vampire Child is in the hands of the vampaneze. If they present her to their Lord, they may insist on a marriage… there _will_ be a war." Mr Crepsley frowned, speaking tightly through his teeth. Gavner stared at him as if he had three heads. "What are you talking about Larten? Hannah isn't the Vampire Child!" he chuckled, turning a corner at the end of the alley.

Mr Crepsley shook his head. "No, Gavner. She is." And his friend's face went pale, his eyes clouding over in thought.

"If she _is_ the Vampire Child then she can take care of herself until we get there." Gavner suddenly came up with. Evra nodded, fervently, and Darren sighed, looking out of the window.

* * *

"_I know you_…" Hannah said, spitting out the words and glaring at her captor. The vampaneze laughed and cocked his head on one side, staring at her – interested. She'd know this person better if the blood he'd so often drunk hadn't transformed him to the bloated purple figure before her. She hadn't got so far on the Darren Shan books but she was pretty sure of whom the Vampaneze Lord was, and something told her that this person was him.

"Go on, tell me then." He laughed. He was in his twenties, with blonde-hair and green eyes. Hannah scowled – she so wanted to ring his neck for all the things he'd done wrong in his stupid, _stupid_ life! "_Steve_," she hissed the name as if it were a swear word. The vampaneze seemed genuinely surprised, but then he recovered.

"I suppose that _vampire_ told you." He frowned, referring to Darren. Hannah tried to stand, but she was chained up and she couldn't. "NO! I've read his books! I'd know you anywhere!" she screamed, furious.

Steve frowned and stared at the girl hard. "Darren is an author?"

"Yes and he wrote all about you. About how you chose your jealousy over him. He didn't want to be a vampire, Steve. If you didn't have bad blood then how come you're a vampaneze?"

"Shut up!" Steve cried, careering forward, scratching her cheek with his sharp nails. She screamed and twisted in her binds, crying. They left an open wound trailing down the left side of her face.

"No, Steve." Hannah wasn't planning on stopping. She didn't care how much Steve would hurt her. She'd read those books with the up most emotion, and she'd been determined at the end (as you do) that somehow, if Darren caught up with Steve and just explained…

"No Steve," she said again. "_Darren_ was your friend. But look what you did to him! I know you hate him but just listen…"

"Why should I listen to some dumb old human?" he asked. _God he's starting to sound like a sane Murlough… he's crazy! _Hannah thought.

"I'm no human, Steve, and you know it," Hannah said softly. She didn't know where it had come from, but she felt she had to say it. She didn't know why she thought she wasn't a human; it was as if someone was putting words in her head. Steve laughed under his breath and sat down, smiling.

"You're right. Okay I'll listen." He grinned. Hannah could feel the blood from her cheek run into her mouth and she shrugged the thought in her head away. _Just taste it_… it teased, _just a little drop_…

"Steve… The thing about being bitten by Madam Octa. You know Darren stole her. He didn't know Mr Crepsley before that night – he didn't make a deal with him! He thought Mr Crepsley left when you got bitten! You went into hospital and then Mr Crepsley stole Madam Octa back!"

"I know that already," Steve frowned, even though some of it he'd never heard of before. He leant forward in interest.

"Darren went to Mr Crepsley to get the antidote to save you. Mr Crepsley said he'd only give it to him if he became his assistant. Whatever it was – he was impressed by Darren's courage. Darren agreed, only to save you, and together they helped you wake up. Remember you thought you saw Darren when you woke up?"

Steve nodded, but he was busy thinking, his eyes intently staring at the floor. "Darren ran away after you woke up – he hadn't wanted to be Mr Crepsley's assistant, but he nearly bit Annie and decided it was best if he did leave. Then you got all suspicious… you thought he _actually_ wanted to be a vampire? Not many people are like you Steve…"

"Or you," Steve smiled, his gaze turning to hers. Hannah found herself cornered in his stare. It was icy cold – full of purpose and meaning – and she found herself gulping. "_You_ wanted to be a vampire, didn't you? Why? Why would you _want _to be one if you _are _one already?" he sat back.

"I'm not a vampire…" Hannah stammered, confused. Steve laughed and leant in close to her. "I think I understand. It's not a vampire you want to be is it?" he grinned. Hannah recoiled. "Not a _vampaneze_," she spluttered, furiously shaking her head in detest.

Steve sat back. "So, let's say I believe your story. What am I supposed to do? Go back to Darren and give him a high-five. Pretend nothing happened?" he laughed. He expected Hannah to be caught up in a trap, to stammer, to be put off. She nodded. "That's _exactly_ what you should do." Steve frowned. "I couldn't. He stole my dream..."

"He didn't want it!" Hannah screamed, so angry she thought she'd burst. "If you have to blame someone – blame Mr Crepsley – but not Darren! He was only trying to save you! And this is how you repay him?" They were both shaking. Hannah in anger, Steve in disbelief – in withheld grief.

"No…"

"Don't Steve, you can't hide it anymore. You were wrong. Darren only ever wanted you to be safe. Don't hurt him or yourself more than necessary." Steve had stood up and he turned around, flinging a door open behind him.

"There will be no more talking," he frowned before disappearing.

"Yes, _Sire_," Hannah spoke tightly, bitterly, and Steve flinched. "Or would you prefer: your majesty?"

"I said-!"

"I know, I know," Hannah bowed her head and shut her eyes. Steve was trembling dangerously and he scrambled outside, his life flashing before his eyes. Of course he didn't really _believe _it… oh, who was he kidding? Of course he believed it! He'd be an idiot if he didn't. The facts were all there – he'd been acting on impulse. Hell the last years of his life were all on impulse! He let jealousy come in the way of trust, of friends! Right then, he hurt. He hurt badly.

* * *

"We don't even know where to look," Darren wailed, hitting his head against the frame of his bed, frustrated. He felt so useless… so tired. Evra put his hand on his shoulder again. He wasn't good at comforting him anymore, contact was the only form of emotion he could string together – words just weren't powerful enough anymore to say he was there for him. Age had changed his view on life… on Darren.

"She'll turn up," he finally mumbled – which was as good as staying silent. He cursed himself in his mind, but just rubbed Darren's back before going back to his apartment. Darren stared a while at Evra's retreating back before jumping into bed, fully clothed. His insides were tying up in knots – he didn't think he could fall asleep even if he were given a dozen sleeping pills. Surprisingly though, as soon as his head touched the pillow – he fell asleep.

* * *

"The Vampire Child you say? It would be a decent match, my lord, if you married her." The vampaneze told his master. Steve shook his head, brushing his hair back in wonder. "I don't think I could… she's only sixteen!"

"And you only twenty. Come on, sire, it would ensure the downfall of the vampires. War would be inevitable."

"No! They don't know she exists. I don't even think they'd risk it."

"She is said to be the one to save them. If we have the Vampire Child and the Stone of Blood…"

"Yes but we _don't_ have the Stone of Blood, it's cooped up in their little mountain," Steve frowned, waving a hand. He sat down and picked up another of Darren's books. Ever since Hannah had told him yesterday, he'd read them from cover to cover and was reading about Kurda, the traitor, right that instant. He'd lost sleep and time over the books, but he wanted to uncover the truth.

"If only we had someone from the inside that we could betray last minute. Pretend to set up an alliance? Sire? _Sire_?" Tamza, the vampaneze, was staring at Steve. His eyes switched to the book in his hand and he frowned. "I've heard of Darren Shan… he's a Vampire Prince…"

"He's a fictional character in this book, Tamza. There will be no alliance, no war and no marriage. Just… leave me in peace," Steve snapped. Tamza opened his mouth to speak but Steve held up a hand in dismissal. Sighing, the bald-headed vampaneze turned and fled the building Steve was occupying.

"They want us to marry," Steve laughed, handing Hannah a slice of toast. The girl stared at it suspiciously, but then leant forward and bit into it. Steve sighed and started eating his breakfast. "You know, I wouldn't mind… you _are_ quite beautiful, you know?" Hannah stopped eating and glared at him.

"No," she snapped, after gulping down a mouthful of toast. "No way. If you say I'm a vampire – then I'm a vampire." _I'll play along with it for now… _she decided. She didn't know why Steve thought she was a vampire, maybe he'd been led on when she said she wasn't human – but she'd only been stalling him. He should've known she'd been lying!

"You could just as easily be a vampaneze," he told her, eating hungrily. Hannah shook her head and finished off the toast, holding it slightly with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't move her hands otherwise; she had to bend her head to be able to reach the food she wanted to hold.

Steve sighed and pushed his plate across the table. Hannah looked up at him, licking her lips. Steve stared at her, as he often did when he was trying to figure her out. He was desperate to just talk to her, as if he wasn't holding her captive. Most of the time – he just wanted to let her go.

"Let me go," she begged, tears in her eyes. She desperately tried to clasp her hands together. "Please Steve, I can't bear my family to worry about me… please, they'll blame the wrong person… please…"

"You want me to get caught?" he asked, laughing. Hannah didn't know whether she did or not, but she didn't care so long as she was let go. "They might blame Darren, or Mr Crepsley, or Evra, or Gavner or…" she stopped and her eyes widened. "NO! No, they can't blame him!" she screamed. Steve jumped on her, grabbing her wrists as she started wailing, kicking out. "No! No they can't blame him! Please! Please no!"

"Do you think I'd care if they threw Darren in jail?" Steve grinned, even though inside he did care. Now he cared about Darren again – and he didn't want him to get in trouble for something he didn't do.

"Not Darren!" Hannah cried, tears spilling down her face. "Not Darren, he won't be blamed! I can't… _no_! They can't blame him!" She bowed her head, screaming, letting out fits of sobs. Steve found himself calming her down, rubbing her arm and telling her it was all right.

"Who then?" he was asking softly, brushing her hair out of her face. _God, she's gorgeous when she's crying_, he thought, sourly. Hannah was shaking and she tried to get him off but he wouldn't go. Eventually she sniffled a reply and turned away, starting to cry again. Steve wasn't sure if he could make out the name, but it sounded something like: Shiver.

"_Shiver_?" he asked, completely confused. Hannah turned on him, eyes flaring. She was furious and she let rip, screaming the name at the top of her lungs, so angry she wanted to kill someone. "RIVER!"


	3. Chapter Three

Hope you liked that last chapter! I don't know whether Steve actually is the Vampaneze Lord – but anyway! Uh, I'd rather not talk about the whole 'River' thing – all you have to know that he's real – except that's not his name, and that, well, I think we're over, okay? It's true – he was my boyfriend. If I went missing my parents would definitely blame him… here's why… read on!

I own only Tamza, me, the Grays and River.

* * *

**The Vampire Child, Chapter Three**

"Have you heard from your girlfriend yet River _Spring_?" Chloe joked, elbowing her foster-brother. River frowned and looked down at the floor. How cruel had it been for his father to have a last name like 'Spring' and call him 'River'? He'd been teased ever since he was knee high. "How can I? Internet's not set up yet, dumbo!"

"That's enough River!" Dad hissed. "I'm done anyway!" River cried, storming upstairs, furiously. Chloe stuck her tongue out. She loved winding him up. David and Kelly in the front room looked up at their brother, solemnly. _Why does Dad always side with Chloe_? Kelly wondered.

River hammered his desk, furious. He desperately wanted to shake some sense into his foster sister but he'd be grounded if he did. "She's three years younger than you River, do you really expect it to be a fair fight?" Dad said. River frowned and slapped the side of his laptop. They'd been here less than two weeks and already the house's atmosphere was strained. He so badly wanted the Internet working again – just so he could talk to Hannah. At least the Broadband guy was coming in tomorrow.

* * *

"Why would they blame him?" Steve asked, curious. Hannah looked anywhere but at him and wiped her eyes. "You wouldn't understand," she hissed. Steve shrugged. "Try me,"

"Just take me back!" she howled, kicking him right where it hurts. Steve's face flashed red and his eyes widened. "Why you little-"

He stopped, hearing the sound of a car outside. No… not a car… a van… Hannah started breathing in pants and Steve slapped his hand across her mouth. Someone was coming… _Oh God, he isn't here already..._

* * *

"Internet's on!" Dad cried up the stairs and River muttered 'Yes' under his breath. He turned his laptop on immediately and went on his Yahoo account, ready to read Hannah's mails.

There wasn't that many compared to the usual. It was strange – because normally when they didn't talk for a while she hammered him with emails. He opened up one of the newest ones, hoping it bore an explanation. He leant closer to the screen and gaped at the words: _You lied to me. _Short and sweet, that was the message.

He shook his head in confusion, and read them in order, from the oldest to the newest.

_Hi babes, I can't believe you'll be here on Wednesday! Love you lots, Hannah_

_I really need to talk to you Rev, it's important._

_So are you here yet? Are you going to New College? _He paused. He wasn't going to New College – he was going to Swindon College. Dad had got mixed up with the application forms. He wondered for a minute… then started panicking. He read through the rest. One was from her dad.

_I don't want you talking to my daughter anymore. I know you're moving down and prefer it if you would stay away from her. No more emails, phone calls, anything._

He froze and he realised that he was shaking. _Not again_… All the other mails were the same, except for the last one. Basically they all said: "Are you here yet?" and "Call me," The last one didn't. The last one said:

_Are you still talking to me? I don't know what I could've done wrong but I don't care. You lied to me. You told me you were going to New College but my school rang them up and they've never heard of you. I don't know what I'm supposed to think. But mainly I think it's over. I've met someone else. Sure, I've met him today in town and I've never seen him before but – do you know what? You're my boyfriend of seven months and I've never seen you before either. In fact – I've never met you, not even seen your face! You could be forty for all I know! And I love this guy. I did love you but you blew your chance when you lied to me.  
__His name is Darren, Darren Shan (like the books). And do you know what? He loves me too. In fact, we're happy. He's the same age as me, not older or younger. He knows what I like, I know what he likes. He has a face! Unlike you, I've never seen yours. After seven months surely I should've seen something! He's kind and caring, funny and smart. He's gorgeous! And I never, ever want to hear from you again. My dad was right. You did mess up my head – big time._

And that was where it ended. He'd begun crying as soon as he read the second line and now he was howling. It was all one big mistake and now she was in love with someone else. He didn't know whether to tell her that she'd got it wrong – she wouldn't believe him. _His_ _Hannah_? _Gone_? After seven months where they'd stayed true and now this? All because of their stupid parents!

River was shaking and within an instant, his stationary and paper on the desk was on the floor. He screamed louder than he had in his whole life and shut the PC off. "DAD! Get me the phonebook!" he yelled down the stairs, flinging his door open. Whoever this 'Darren Shan' was – he was going to get it… big time.

River didn't know that that instant, Hannah's friend, Chris, had sent him a message. It went as follows: _You brd! Where is she? Where's Hannah? Why would you take her? Why? What did she ever do to you except fall in love with you? I should've never ever let her trust you. Give her back now you pervt!_

But of course, he couldn't reply saying that he didn't have her – no one would believe him. He was already too busy looking up 'Shan' in the phone book. When he couldn't find it, he tried the operator and was sent straight through to a block of flats, where a woman called Natasha answered the phone.

"Is Darren there?" he asked, face red.

"Well… he's in the other flat, hang on – do you want his number?"

"Yes please," he replied, tightly. Natasha read out a number and immediately afterwards, he dialled.

* * *

"Hello?" Darren picked up the phone, Mr Crepsley fast asleep in his coffin. He spoke quietly, so as not to wake him up. He felt emotionally and physically drained, it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. "Is that Darren?" said a voice that sounded oddly like Mike Skinner (_The Streets_).

"Uh, yeah, who's speaking?"

"Does it matter?" the other guy hissed. Darren's eyes snapped open. It occurred to him that this might be the vampaneze who kidnapped Hannah. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" They both screamed at the same time. Darren was holding the receiver at arms length, as was River less than three blocks away. They were both crying, wanting to reach out to the other and flatten them.

"I don't know who you are but let her go…" "She's _my_ girlfriend, _Darren_, not _yours_!" Suddenly, Darren stopped. He realised that this must be the person Hannah had told him about - the ex-boyfriend. "Wait…"

"_No_! Leave her alone, okay? She's got it wrong – I never lied to her!"

"No listen! Don't you know-?" Darren began. The other person stopped. "Know what?" he snapped.

"Hannah's gone missing. She's been missing a day now. No one knows where she is…"

* * *

River dropped the phone, his face turning as white as a sheet. He felt like he was going to be sick. There were shouts coming from the phone, trying to grab attention. Slowly he bent down and picked it up, shaking violently.

"Whatever you think, I didn't do it… and if _you_ did - I'll kill you," he said, speaking like a psychotic murderer – slowly and deadly.

"_I_ didn't do it. I know what the person looks like, roughly, but…" Darren spoke, reassuringly.

"People are gonna think I did it!" Hannah's ex-boyfriend croaked, sitting down on his bed.

"Why would they think that?" Darren asked, curious.

"Because I met her on the Internet and just moved here. Her dad told us to separate – they might think that I'm a paedophile or something. They're gonna think I raped her!"

Darren's eyes widened. So _that's_ why Hannah had replied to 'Do you have a boyfriend?' that way. Darren could tell, with his vampire powers, that this guy was telling the truth. He was eighteen or so, and madly in love with Hannah just as Darren was. And he was terrified. He would be taken into jail if he couldn't string evidence together to prove his innocence. Because he _was_ innocent – and Darren knew that nobody would believe him.

* * *

Hannah fell out of the front door and was caught by Gavner before she hit the ground. She looked up at him, smiled, and fainted. Steve – inside the house, hiding – watched out of the window as the girl he'd captured was taken back home. Under his breath, he muttered the words: "I didn't know he would come so soon…"

* * *

"What has he done this time?" Dad asked the policeman on the doorstep. He didn't need to ask who they were after. River had bunked off school so many times before he wasn't surprised he needed to pay a fine. "We're looking for your son - River Spring?"

"Yes, yes, what's he done?" Dad asked, frowning, his arms folded.

"He's supposedly kidnapped a girl by the name of Hannah Parker, can you vouch for him?"

Dad's mouth opened and he turned to the stairs. "But that's my son's girlfriend he wouldn't… River! River there's someone here to see you!" he called up the stairs, clicking his tongue, impatiently. Slowly, a dark haired boy trudged down the steps, slowly and painfully.

He spotted the police officer and groaned. "River?" the policeman smiled slightly. "We're here to ask you a few questions regarding your _girlfriend_." He said it as if he couldn't quite believe it, as if he wasn't in a relationship with her at all. River felt sour. He loved her, and if he loved her – it

"I didn't do it," he whispered, crying. "I'd never hurt her… I love her, I… I haven't heard from her for two weeks…"

The policeman nodded and looked to River's dad. "Can I come in? I won't be long,"

"Of course," Dad opened the door and the officer sat down in the front room, River opposite him.

"So, River – you said that you hadn't heard from her in what, two weeks?" River nodded in reply. The policeman smiled, stiffly. "That was what she said too, to her parents. Now I need you to tell me the truth, son, will you do that for me?" River nodded, scowling at the fact that the man had called him 'son'.

"Have you ever met her?" River shook his head. "Did you ever want to?" River nodded. "Would you have ever considered sleeping with her?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Dad fumed, storming over, furiously. The police officer nodded in quiet agreement. "I know, but it's my duty. Well?" he directed the last to the teenager opposite.

River nodded but he raised his eyes. "But I'd never have done it if she didn't want to," he glanced a look at his dad, who was slightly pink. The police officer nodded.

"Do you think she would have run away?"

"No,"

"Would she have gone to look for you?" River shook his head again. "She was going to dump me…" his voice trailed off and he stared into the distance, not really seeing or paying attention. Tears were streaming freely down his face.

"Where were you yesterday at around eight o'clock in the afternoon?" "Here,"

The policeman looked at his dad, who nodded, and wrote down in his notepad he'd been carrying ever since he'd arrived on the doorstep.

"You do realise that we are not running on much evidence."

"I know someone who thinks he saw the person who took her…"

The policeman looked up, curious, his eyes narrowed. "Your friend was there when she was kidnapped?"

"Not my _friend_," River spat, trembling. "The guy she likes. I was jealous, I rang him up, I found out she was missing – nobody else had told me. He told me that she was at his house," he gulped but then carried on "And had answered the door to a stranger. His neighbours saw the guy take her. They told him what he looked like,"

"Was this a boy by the name of Darren Crepsley?" the man asked, itching his neck. River narrowed his eyes. "No… I mean, uh, Darren Shan," he was getting confused.

"Yes, the boy is 'Shan' on his mothers' side. So, you contacted him – did you have an argument?"

River laughed under his breath. "A _very_ short one – he told me she was missing and then we were talking about… about…" he covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. His dad had never seen him so wound up and was fidgeting – he didn't know what to do.

The policeman put his notepad away and nodded. "Sorry to have taken up your time. I'll probably be back to ask more questions. In the meantime, come down to the station if you think of something that might be of use." Dad took the card, showed the policeman out, and turned to his distressed son.

"Rev…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled, storming out of the room. His dad's mouth dropped open, but he said nothing, and went into the kitchen to make a very strong coffee.

* * *

The phone rang around midnight. It was the police. They wanted to talk to River. Grumbling, Dad put him on the phone – muttering something about 'why at this time of night?'

"Really? … You _have_? … Is she okay? … Oh, thank God!" came the sound of his son's conversation. He ran out into the hall, only to see the phone back in it's holder and his son beaming. "They found her! She's all right!" he grinned, going to bed. One message repeated itself in River's mind: _At least I'm in the clear…_

* * *

"I, uh, talked to your ex-boyfriend earlier," Darren smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes. Hannah frowned and looked down at her bed linen, rubbing it. "Oh,"

"He seems nice," Darren nudged her, playfully. "Darren…" Hannah began, staring up into his eyes. "Darren, I…"

"It's okay,"

"No, you don't understand… I-"

The doorbell rang. Darren grinned. "Wait here," he told her. Hannah grimaced. "Like I'm going anywhere!"

The half-vampire disappeared down the stairs only to come back, a second later, with someone slightly taller, with the same brown hair. He had brown eyes and he looked as if he'd been crying. His cheeks were pink slightly and his hair tussled where the wind had blown it.

He saw Hannah lying in the bed and opened his mouth. "Hun?" he whispered. Hannah froze and her hand flew up to her mouth, tears suddenly spilling down her cheeks as she heard him speak. He sounded… as Darren had deducted… like _The Streets. _

"_Rev_?" Hannah whispered, eyes widening. The figure laughed and stepped forward, holding out his hand, which was grasping a bouquet of red roses. Hannah was in fits of tears and Darren was stood in the doorway, staring at his new friends. He didn't know what he felt then. Happiness? Sorrow? Anger? Jealousy? He figured that he felt all of them.

Gavner had found Hannah when he'd got a tip off from a phone call – the vampaneze said he wanted to hand the girl over and he'd be long gone before they got to her. He told him the place and Gavner appeared, where Hannah stumbled out right on cue. She was taken home (that was yesterday at around nine o'clock – after questioning) and was sent to bed immediately.

"My parents will kill you if they see you here," Hannah laughed, placing her hand on his cheek. River nodded and turned to look at Darren. He grinned. Darren grinned back, if not a little weakly, and the two seemed to communicate with silent words. They understood each other.

"I just came to give you these – Darren told me where you lived. And I, uh, want to tell you that I never lied to you. My dad got mixed up with the school applications and… well, you can even ask him! He's waiting outside… Look, if you want to go with Darren, fine, but I'm telling you now…" River stopped, looked over his shoulder at the younger boy and grinned. "You won't be getting rid of me. You see, I'm one of Darren's best mates now, and if you want to see him then you'll still have to see me – get it?"

Hannah laughed. "Rev…"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't send you my picture and I suppose if I were you, I'd have thought exactly the same thing. But there is one thing. If you want to be Darren's girlfriend, like I said – fine, but there is that little thing called unrequited love and I'm feeling it right now. You've broken my heart, hun, but I will always love you. Even when you and Darren are planning to get married, I'll still love you. I don't think I can get over you, so – all I'm saying is-" he sighed, and got down on one knee as if proposing. "Be absolutely sure you know who you love."

Hannah was thinking about this for a long time. She looked at him and then Darren and then back again. Was she going to throw away seven months of love for a guy she'd only started reading about at Christmas? For a vampire?

In Darren's favour – he was famous, he could go where he wanted, he had lots of money, her parents would approve and she loved him. In River's favour – he wasn't a vampire so they could have kids, he had the cutest voice (and face – now that she'd seen it), and she loved him.

One major thing stuck out. With one she was alive and fertile, the other she was undead and barren. Both she loved, both loved her. Her mind was ringing with questions.

"Hannah," it was Darren who broke the silence. "Don't think that you'll be barren. You are one of us – but you are special," he was trying to make it blatantly obvious what he was talking about without alerting River. Hannah twigged and listened in. "You would be able to have kids and grow up. Whoever you choose for your partner is your companion for life and father to your children – even if he is a vamp… I mean, one of us,"

Hannah nodded and looked at Darren hard, and then at River. Se didn't know, she couldn't decide. It was making her shiver. Either way, she'd have to lie. With River, she had to lie to her parents about being with him, with Darren she had to lie to everyone that he was normal. The trips to Vampire Mountain … the ageing rate…

"Wait! Are you saying I'm a vampire, Darren Shan?" Hannah hissed, not caring if River was listening at her side. Darren rolled his eyes but nodded.

"It was why you were kidnapped. You are the Vampire Child, and… oh, is it okay if he listens?" he asked, pointing to River. River was looking about, confused – staring at both of them as if they were talking backwards.

"Hey! I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it would be safer for all of us if I just waited outside!" he laughed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Darren sighed and started to explain everything to Hannah. When he'd finished, she was staring at the ground.

"Steve," she murmured. Darren stared at her. "Steve? What about him?"

"He was the one who kidnapped me." Darren's face went red and Hannah could imagine the steam coming from his ears. "He let me go, Darren. I told him what happened between you and him. I told him it was a misunderstanding. He's forgiven you, Darren." He stopped shaking and simply stared.

Suddenly, they both found themselves saying: "What now?" as they had on the bench not many days ago. This time, neither felt embarrassed. Darren walked over to Hannah and knelt by her.

"If you choose River – like _he_ says – fine. I really don't care."

"But Darren…"

"I know what it's like – I'll get over it. I did with Debbie,"

Hannah studied him, silently. The way his eyes twitched when he said he'd 'get over it'… the way they seemed to shine, the way his mouth quivered…

"I'm not Debbie, Darren. You love me, you won't get over it." She stated. Darren nodded in agreement and the next instant they were so close they were breathing the same air. They didn't know what was going on until their lips touched and they were kissing.

All the while, one thing ran around in Hannah's mind – breaking the speed limits.

_River. River. River. River. River. River. River. River._


	4. Chapter Four

So – who has she picked? The half-vampire or the human? Hmm…

* * *

**The Vampire Child, Chapter Four**

"She hasn't slipped over _a-g-a-i-n_!" Gavner complained, looking over his shoulder. Just as he was about to turn back, Darren was holding his hand up – telling him not to bother – and had helped the girl up himself. Mr Crepsley smiled and turned to look too.

"Give her some slack, Gavner, it _is_ her first trek, and-" he paused, and then doubled up with laughter. They were walking along a river, upstream, and as he watched he saw another figure bend to help the girl up. Until suddenly Darren lost his footing, tripped up and sent the other one to the floor as well. Gavner looked too and laughed, in hysterics.

Three brown-haired teenagers were on the floor, looking about and scowling with embarrassment. Gavner walked over. Darren got back to his feet again so he and Gavner could help the others up off the floor.

Hannah's cheeks were pink. "Can we walk on the snow now?" she groaned, kicking her legs to get the cold feeling out of them. The two boys nodded, vigorously. Mr Crepsley snorted and waved a hand. "Come on you three, let's get there." Gavner watched his retreating back and wondered how he could cope with having three kids on a trek to Vampire Mountain. Before – it would've made him hysterical, but something had changed in him. And the only word he could use to describe that word was that they were like a family. A very strange one but a family nonetheless.

Gavner whistled. "Rev – is there any blood left?" he asked. The boy stopped, swivelled his satchel round and looked in. He retrieved a test tube and walked over to his mentor, slowly so he didn't slip up again, and gave him it. "Thanks," he grinned.

Mr Crepsley stiffened. "You. Had. Blood. All. This. Time?" He said, slowly and carefully – speaking as if the words were in a sentence of there own. Gavner froze, knocked back the vial of blood and chucked it over his shoulder. River caught it before it hit the floor. "Whilst myself, my assistant and my blood-daughter starved?" Mr Crepsley turned around, his face red. Gavner went cold inside. "Larten…"

Darren jumped on his back and laughed. "He's only messing with you Gavner!" and he rubbed his knuckles across his forehead. Gavner groaned and flung him off, but Darren landed on his feet in the snow. He did a thumbs up and his friends fell about laughing.

* * *

"Larten Crepsley, come to seek Council."

"Gavner Purl, come to seek Council."

"Darren Shan, come to seek Council."

"Hannah Par… _Crepsley_, come to seek Council."

"River Spring, come to seek Council."

"Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl and Darren Shan recognised by the gate." The guard's eyes swept over the two others. "However…"

"Hannah is my blood-daughter," "River is my assistant." Gavner and Mr Crepsley both blurted out at the same time. Darren shifted, uncomfortably, and squeezed Hannah's hand tightly. He looked over her head at his friend, who was holding onto her other hand – except Hannah was putting more force on her side, making both River and Darren's hands feel like they were trapped in a vice. Her eyes were wide and her face was almost see-through, she was sweating and her lips were quivering.

"Can you vouch for him?" The guard asked Gavner. Normally, eighteen was the age assistants were made, so River was allowed. Gavner nodded. "River Spring is now recognised by the Gate." He growled, roughly, whereupon an engraver ran to the great stone in the main hall to chip their names in. The guard turned to Mr Crepsley.

"What do you mean _blood-daughter_?" he asked, curious. Mr Crepsley's shoulders sagged and he sighed. "Surely you heard of the prophecy of the Vampire Child?"

The guard let out a wail of laughter, tears almost streaming out of his eyes. "The _Vampire Child_? That's purely legend! And even if it wasn't – what makes you so sure that _she_ is it?"

"I had a son," Mr Crepsley stated and the guard turned pale. There really wasn't much more to be said, it was clear in his tone what he meant, but the guard started stammering a comeback. "B-Before you w-were b-blooded?"

Mr Crepsley shook his head, his eyes boring into the guards, shining like hot coals. The guard gulped and opened the door. "Hannah Crepsley is now recognised by the gate." Once more the inscriber chipped madly at the stone with the long list of vampire names.

"This way – I'll lead you to your rooms."

"We'll share," Darren blurted out, pointing to he, Hannah and River. The guard nodded and they followed him into a path of tunnels.

* * *

"So," Paris smiled, watching Hannah with a fixed gaze, intrigued. "You are the Vampire Child." Hannah, having had her family tree and heritage explained to her, knew fully well who she was, and bit her bottom lip before nodding. Darren was afraid she would say 'I don't know…' but she didn't. She stuck out her chin and her eyes burned. "Yes," she replied, her stare steady, her jaw set. Mika laughed, turned to Arrow, then Paris, and then looked back at the girl before him. "A girl with fire," he beamed.

River let out a deep breath and Darren leant over, shaking his shoulder in comfort. He may have been younger, they may have been love rivals, but they still treated each other like brothers. Hannah had decided on having neither for a boyfriend, she was far too worked up to decide between the two of them. She had more important things – like being the saviour of the entire vampire clan.

"There is only one way this can be proven," Paris sighed, waving a hand. Hannah walked closer to the three Princes. _I should be up there_… Darren kept thinking, staring at his empty throne, but he felt his place was to be next to his mentor and his friends. Unless, of course, the time was needed to act and enforce _his_ side of the law.

"Place your hands on here," it was the Stone of Blood. The prophecy had spoken of the Vampire Child placing their hands on the orb, to have it glow. It was why the other prophecy of saving the vampire clan via the stone was in place – it was the only object to find the Vampire Child. _The one to lead the clan to victory_…

Hannah approached it, warily, and placed her hands on it, shutting her eyes and letting out a deep breath to steady herself. Darren could see one arm droop and throb as blood flowed to and from her veins. He dropped his head, his breath coming in quick gasps. Everyone in the room gasped, even Mr Crepsley. Darren's eyes were blinded, even shut.

The stone was _floating_. Okay, maybe not floating, but Hannah's hands weren't supporting it. Darren looked up when River nudged him, and his eyes widened in disbelief. It was high above her head, and the Stone had always been too heavy to lift – even for a vampire, so to have a human holding it… it was _impossible_.

What's more – it was glowing. The colours sparkled around the room, first blue, then gold, then pink, purple, yellow and red. It was the most beautiful thing Darren had ever seen. By now his head was up, his eyes were wide, and there were tears in his eyes – as were of every vampires in the room. Arrow was staring at Hannah as if she were a goddess. Her hair was fanning out around her, billowing out and growing _longer_. Long down to her waist. It was turning back to its old colour – brown/blonde – and she began floating too. Not as spectacularly high as the stone but enough to impress. Her feet weren't touching the floor.

She let go of the stone but it still glowed and floated. She was looking about, elegantly, standing a few feet away from the back of Mika's chair. He was staring at her in awe, utterly dumbfounded. Mr Crepsley had his head bowed and Gavner put his arm around his shoulders. He'd never seen him get so wound up that he'd sob like that – the last time was when Arra died and _that_ was with sorrow.

The human girl looked so elegant and peaceful – almost like a spirit being laid to rest. She muttered the words, "_Human by birth, vampire by heritage_," and suddenly the spell was broken. The stone fell back into place and Hannah collapsed to the floor. The room was flung into a deathly silence.

* * *

Hannah crossed her legs and sighed, watching the Princes run around fetching scrolls, pinpointing where the vampaneze were and moving their Generals around like chess pieces. It was interesting at first, but all they did was _sit_ there. Even Darren - who was busy reading about the battles themselves. Mr Crepsley was discussing things with him, about which towns were being used as bases and whether they were of importance.

She could feel Arrow's eyes on her back, even without looking, and she shivered uncomfortably. He'd been staring at her for the past hour, non-stop. It was getting pretty creepy – but she didn't say anything. He _was_ a Prince, after all.

"Ow!" River fell through the open doors of the Hall, tripping over Gavner's outstretched foot. The General chuckled and helped him up, looking around for the other three. He spotted them and strode towards them, arms full of scrolls. He nodded towards his new assistant and laughed. "Guess what?" he sat down next to Mr Crepsley, beaming. River rubbed his shins and walked over to Darren, sitting down next to him.

It didn't bother Hannah that they were best friends – in fact, she was glad. She could hear them talking, about what - she didn't know. She sat back and swung her legs over the bench so she was staring at the back wall of the Hall. _And guess who was sat at the back_? Their eyes locked and Hannah felt like an ice cube had been slipped down her back.

Arrow's eyes didn't waver. He stared at her so intently that Hannah turned away first. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable – but the way he looked at her… She'd rather not think about it. When he'd heard that she'd been captured by a vampaneze he'd demanded for him to be found and killed. Darren had said there was no point in wasting vampires if Hannah were alive and well. _All to save Steve_, Hannah thought.

Gavner had started talking again and he reached over, slapping River on the back. "He beat Vanez on the bars!" he roared. Mr Crepsley looked up, stunned, but Darren turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "It shouldn't be hard, Gavner, Vanez _is_ blind, remember?"

Gavner waved his hand, annoyed. "He's still a great warrior, Darren – his hearing's still up to scratch." He turned back to his assistant and grinned. "I'm proud of you," River smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes, and he turned to see that Hannah wasn't paying attention. He felt his heart pound against his ribs and he looked away, sadly. It was too much to hope for.

Arrow walked forward and stopped by Hannah's side. She didn't notice him at first, but when she did, she felt cold inside. He was obviously finding it hard to react around her, he was shuffling and his fingers twitched nervously. "Hannah you are to come to the Hall tonight at midnight, it's… uhm… a sort of trial-"

"What kind of trial?" Mr Crepsley asked, standing up defensively. Arrow turned his gaze and his previous lack of confidence seemed to disappear. "A trial to suggest a… m- uh, _partner_," he put in, politely, swerving away from the word 'mate'. Hannah froze and stood up, pushing her bench back and staring around at the room of male vampires. River and Darren were staring at her, mouth's open in silent protest.

Gavner lowered his gaze, Arrow folded his arms and Mr Crepsley went pink in the face. "For Charna's sake, she's just a _girl_!" he cried furiously. Arrow shrugged. "She is the Vampire Child, Mr Tiny said…"

Mr Crepsley sat back down and pursed his lips. He'd realised that he couldn't speak to a Prince that way, especially Arrow. He nodded solemnly. Darren's eyebrows shot up. He wanted to say something, to explain to River about 'mates', but he couldn't speak.

Hannah was waiting for him to back her up. She was waiting for _someone_ to side with her. No one did. They were all staring at her… exactly the same way Arrow had been staring at her. She pointed a finger at the door and gulped.

"Darren, can you please let me out, I, uh, need to go to the, uh, -" She was running. And crying. She could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. Darren got up and placed his left hand on the arm of his throne, standing up almost immediately. The door opened. Hannah didn't seem to notice, she kept running for her life. It seemed that all eyes were on her.

There were no longer any female vampires in Vampire Mountain – they'd all died at the hands of the vampaneze. It was unsettling, going back to her room to know that every vampire (excepting her blood-father) had his eyes on her. Well, except Vanez, Seba and Paris. Two were too old, the other was blind.

As soon as she got to her room, she collapsed into a coffin – not caring what it was or whether it had been used before. She was sobbing so hard it hurt her chest. She just wanted to sleep and wake up thinking that that had never happened. _She was only sixteen_! Surely they couldn't put her through marriage (even though it wasn't _exactly_.) Her body clock told her it was around seven. She had five hours before they were going to fling her into the hands of a vampire for the next twelve years. _Unless_…

"Oh God please let me have Darren or River and I'll never ask for anything ever again." She whispered. To strengthen her wish, she prayed to the Vampire Gods as well, realising that she was, in fact, a vampire. _No wonder my wishes never came true – I was asking the wrong god_, she thought, sarcastically. Lifting the coffin lid up, she'd begun to put it in place when there was a knock on the wall of the corridor. She looked up.

"Oh… it's you," she smiled a little weakly, and crawled out of the coffin. She wandered into the open arms of the robed figure and held onto her blood-father tightly. She didn't realise she was wiping her tears in his red robes, crying.

"We just won't go," he told her, lifting her chin up, smiling. Hannah turned her head away and knew that was stupid. If she didn't turn up they'd get someone to escort her. Better to do it with dignity. "Darren won't let them," Mr Crepsley murmured, brushing her hair back. Hannah nodded and sighed, wiping her eyes.

Mr Crepsley looked her up and down and held out his hand. "Come, we have to take you to Seba."

"Why?" Hannah asked, lifting her head up. Mr Crepsley grimaced and led her down the tunnel. "You need to dress accordingly," was all he said.


End file.
